


The Ski trip.

by Firefoxfun



Series: Ski Trip. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Shower Sex, Shyness, Teasing, Travel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxfun/pseuds/Firefoxfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It could be fun Jean!” I heard Marco say. He’s been excited about this ski trip for months. “I guess.” Slumping down into my seat. Our whole class from Trost University was going up via plane. Marco loved being Early to everything, from parties to meeting and even school not to mention Movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The flight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Modern AU of Attack on titan. 
> 
> Where Marco and Jean are an item(together)  
> and they have to over come some hardships.

“It could be fun Jean!” I heard Marco say. He’s been excited about this ski trip for months.

“I guess.” Slumping down into my seat. Our whole class from Trost University was going up via plane. Marco loved being Early to everything, from parties to meeting and even school not to mention Movies. Dates with this guy are so confusing. Marco and I have been dating for about nine-months going on ten. He was set on being there at Ten-o’clock in the morning when time for boarding was at one in the afternoon.

Sounds like the man I’m in love with! Marco couldn’t sit still so it took me placing my hand down onto his and he settled down. Marco’s hand seemed slightly warmer undermine, he turned his hand over so our fingers could interlock. His palm began to get clammy and from his complete stillness I could only imagine that his face was red “Sorry” I heard him say, Raising my eye-brow I turned to him “Huh? It’s okay. I’m excited as well I get to hang out with my adorably hot boyfriend in snow.” Hearing Marco chuckle put me at ease but then yawned “You know you can go to sleep right? I’ll wake you up when we have to board.” I looked at him “Defiantly going to have to take you up on that.” Laying my back down so my head was on Marco’s lap.

The sharp gasp that left him made me look up at him “You okay, Hun?” I asked he nodded and smiled. “When we get boarded you can sleep on me, Kay?” I told him with a devilish smirk, then feeling a soft warmness on my forehead, he gave me a peck it, I was surprised as Marco smiled, his freckles almost hid the blush. “Okay I’ll hold you to that.” Feeling his long fingers against my scalp put me at ease, the twirling and twisting he did with my hair. Having Marco’s natural body heat and his scent. I didn’t notice when I slowly drifted into unconsciousness, sleeping on Marco filled me with a strange calmness that can only be explained in one word. “Safe.”

 

Someone started shaking me. “Jean come on WE are boarding now!” Marco was shaking me until I sat up, he grabbed my stuff, tickets and bags and griped my wrist till I stood up still trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes. “Marco? Are we-“I didn’t finish my sentence He handed the ticket person his ticket and she was now waiting on me. Handing her the folded up ticket she then handed it back to me and Marco grabbed my arm again and led me into the hallway. “Ah hey Marco, let me take some of that off your hands.” Saying in the middle of a yawn, finally awake (for the time being). Marco didn’t hesitate and handed me my carry-on. “Sorry about that Marco. Thanks too” I stated and he just nodded, “No problem.” I swung my bag onto my shoulder and we started down the hallway, boarding the plane. “Welcome” Said a women with orange hair and light colored eyes, her name tag read “Petra”.

“Welcome to the wings of freedom Air lines.” Handing her my ticket “34A down there to the left.” She said with a slight giggle. Okay weird. Nodding and taking my ticket then giving a small nod and started heading to the back of the plane. It looked surprisingly empty in here. Seeing Connie’s shaved head and the bouncy ponytail Sasha in one row of seats. In another is Ymir and her blonde haired Girlfriend Christa where in the WAY back. Waiting for Marco to hurry down the hallway probably making small talk with that Petra woman. I started putting my carry-on’s in the overhead bin. Marco’s figure approached on my left. He originally had the outside seat, but he had some strange need to be by the window so I switched with him.

Taking Marco’s Carry-on and putting it in the same place as mine I closed it with a clank. Marco started to move in to the row of seats, He brushed his sweet little ass against my groin and sat down with a huge satisfied grin and red cheeks. Oh it’s ON. I plopped down next to him and had my own mischievous grin as Marco started fiddling with the plane window. Marco and I haven’t done anything sexual at ALL except for an exciting Skype call that turned heated. I pushed myself over to see out the window and to press my lips against his ear whispering “Marco…..Let me warn you now, you don’t want to tease me cause I’ll do it right back but in tenfold.” I bit lightly on his neck then sat back in my seat. In my peripheral view I saw him chewing on his bottom lip, oh I’m going to have too much fun with this. Marco put the complimentary blanket over him.

Cold maybe but oh I had evil intentions. I snaked my hand on to his thigh and just messaged it. Trying hard not to make it look like anything. A blonde haired main came on the plane next “Hey guys!” I nodded back at him and then he left his seat, starting to rub his thigh slightly. The plane started filling up with people some I knew some I didn’t. Then the teachers boarded giving Marco’s thigh one last hard message on his thigh then pulled my hand back.

Completely happy with my self. Someone at the front of the plane was coughing and talking spread everywhere, the plane had been filled with people. I didn’t even notice Eren and Armin board, they were in the very front (Levi wanted to keep an eye on him probably?). Reiner and his tall tan boyfriend where the last to board the plane, Reiner was approaching me and I stuck up my hand, high five- boom! Berthold gave us a strange look then looked for their seats. Annie had arrived then sat down at the closest seat next to Armin.

 

Principle Erwin stood in the hallway of the plane and everyone went silent. “Now everyone must follow the basic rules and regulations on this plane and when we land! Also when we land, Get to the bus and we will make our way up the mountain to the ski resort, you all know where your rooms are going to be posted in the lodge. Don’t worry about your bags they will already be on the bus when we depart. Is that Understood?” In unison everyone said yes sir. Soon after Principle Erwin sat down and professor Levi stood up in his place. “Now if any one of you snot nose kids break any rules, you will be spending the rest of the time with me.” I could feel the tension in the air, everyone could. I heard someone behind me whisper to the person next to him “Pretty sure Eren wants to!” that made me smirk and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn’t laugh. Later professor shorty sat down next to Principle Erwin and Professor Hanji.

 

The Flight attendants started going on about the plane. Basic procedures and how to put on the seat belt. Blah blah blah. Emergency Exits blah blah blah. “We will now make our decent onto the landing strip then take off. Please stay seated until the seat belt sign comes up. Thank you for riding with the Wings of Freedom air lines.” In the corner of my eye I saw Marco give the biggest yawn. He’s so cute! “Hey, you wanna sleep now?” I patted my shoulder offering it in some way as a pillow. Then looking over at Marco, he rubbed his eye like how a sleepy child would when they just woke up. “When we get in the air. I- I can’t really relax when we take off” he looked out the window and pulling the blanket down so it was just on his lap, he started folding it up and keeping it in a cute little square, interlocked his fingers then rested them in his lap.

He had already pulled his belt on I finally did it and tightened it. Looking at Marco, he was just looking out the window, we had clear view of the wing. The engine started up as we moves along the strip. I saw his grip tightening on his hands that it started shake, slowly turning white.

Nudging him with my elbow, hitting his arm, He turned to me and offered an open hand. He didn’t hesitate and he interlocked his fingers in mine, squeezing it hard. I squeezed back showing I was here and that he’s okay. We gained speed and soon we were up in the air. Several termers passed and the Ear popping began slowly. Marco hadn’t released my hand nor lightened the squeezing on it. Lifting up our hands I kissed the back of his hand, I felt him tense up a little and then relax looking at him I smiled and tapped my own lips and he just chuckled at me.

The sudden ding of the seatbelt sign rang throe the plane. Everyone was either standing up, heading to the bathroom or trying to get into a better position to sleep in since the Mount. Sina is at least a 5 days trip by car. So we got a one way ticket there we are going to be in this plane…for a while… might as well get some sleep.  

Looking up at the seat belt sign I tossed mine off like it was nobody’s business, not letting Marco’s hand go I looked over at him he was looking out at the wing of the plane. “Hey babe?” I whispered to him. He turned around fast with a confused look on his face, I kissed his lips lightly and quickly so it was just a brief peck. Marco smiled and blushed too, he then looked down at his lap. His smile was so cute that I couldn’t help put kiss his cheek. I sat back in my chair, holding his hand loosely. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You should get some sleep. It’s gonna be late when we get to Mount Sina.” I said not looking away from him, nor his freckled cheeks as they lit up a bright red. “Y-yea your right. If it would be alright….Could I sleep on-“He started saying but I already wrapped my arm around his head and pulled it onto my shoulder. “You don’t have to ask, ya ’big numb scull.” I smirked and I could feel his face getting warm against my shoulder.

I took the blanket out of his lap and tried opening it without moving my shoulder. After a few failed attempts from just waving it around it finally opened. Marco laughed and pulled the blanket over him. He lightly kissed my cheek and then huddled back into my shoulder. He’s so cute. Nuzzling my nose into his hair to try and get my own head comfy. The smell of sunflowers and basil filled my nose. He used the girly-ist hair soaps…but it smelled like Marco.

Looking down at Marco’s chest rise and fall put me at ease he was asleep. Smiling to myself I griped his freckled hand then just rubbed a knuckle with my thumb. Feeling a heavy cloud of sleep slowly making its way to me I kissed the top of his black haired head and whispered an ‘I love you’ and just prayed that he didn’t hear it. Slowly but surely I fell asleep. The sound of Marco’s breathing filled my dreamless sleep. It felt like it was a weeklong dream but God it felt amazing I felt so at home and wanted.

The sound of a ‘Ding’ woke me up and the wetness on my shoulder, God damnit he’s cute but he’s drooling all over me. “Oi. Marco wake up… We are landing soon.” Marco opened an eye then squeezed my hand while he sat up, rubbing his eye and the still warm drool plastered against his cheek. He released my hand to put his belt back on and put his seat back up completely. I did the same and looked at the wet spot now on my shoulder. Marco I guess noticed and started apologizing and I just smiled. “Don’t worry about it babe, it will dry.” The Women from the beginning of this plane trip was going around and waking up sleeping passengers, telling them that they need to put their seats upright.

          As I looked outside I could outside Marco’s window was just white, the sun was going down so there was some color a bit of orange, but wow it looked so beautiful. I’m probably gonna like this a lot more then I thought.


	2. Their rooms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco spill out how they feel and Jean wants to make as many memories as he can in this room.

The way Marco yawned all the way out of the airport just made my chest flutter. When we finally made it out with our bags already in the large bus, Marco began talking. Marco wasn’t much of a Waking up kinda person, he was always grumpy so it’s best to leave him alone and get out of his way, even with me. “Ah look Jean it’s starting to snow again!” I heard him say pulling my hand as soon as I sat down, just to look out the window. “So it is...” The snow was drifting down from the orange sky. “Gotta admit, it’s kinda beautiful since we don’t get snow back in Trost.” Hearing Marco agree and the other students getting into their seats I made a quick chance to kiss Marco on the lips. Success!

It was a nice sensation even if it was for a few seconds, both of our lips are chapped and dry as hell but it felt warm. Now smirking at my accomplishment I saw Marco glaring daggers at me. “JEAN!? Why in the world did you-!?” Finding his hand I squeezed it and grinned like the Cheshire cat.  
“Oh please like you didn’t want it! I’ve seen you starring at my lips since we boarded!”  
That made Marco’s face turn a deep shade of red and he pressed his face against the glass, mumbling as I took his hand and couldn’t help but laugh. “You really are adorable Marco.”  
That made him thrash against my shoulder with a rain of fists. He spit out something about me ‘being a jerk’ or ‘how could you’ and ‘I can’t believe you!’

It took us awhile to finally get to the ski lodge after everyone was accounted for Marco finally held onto my hand. Big oaf can never stay mad at me.  
The rustling of a lays bag can be heard from the back of the bus. Sasha and Connie are eating something already?! But before anyone could say anything about the noise, Professor Shardis was looming over them like a black cloud.  
“What did I say about eating chips on this nice bus?” the bald man said and the two coward into their seats. It was pretty funny since they looked like cornered mice surrounded by cats. 

As made our way up the mountain, the lights surrounding the lodge lit up the rest of our way as the sun was slowly setting against the horizon. It looked really nice I just wish I brought my camera.  
Marco was pointing out every little thing, I guess this is his first time seeing and being in snow.  
So cute.  
Our bus finally parked and students slowly made their way out of the bus and into the snow. Some students attacked to get their bags now, others ran for warmth inside the main lodge. 

Marco who made our decision for us pulled both of us into the wooden lodge, the rush of heat when we walked in was just too much. I’d rather be cold then hot not this bull shit!  
As tempted as I was to turn back into the snow and search for our bags then sit in this armpit, Principle Erwin’s booming voice made everyone pay attention and shut up.  
“Every one! All of your names and rooms are placed around this main lobby. Tell the Manager your room number and head to your rooms. Tomorrow we will start our activities. The partner you’re signed up to be with is who you got. Take care and if anyone happens to destroy, vandalize, be rude or harass any guests or students you will stay in a room with Professor Levi and do book work. Not extra credit either. That is all!” Erwin left with his belongings and headed to the exit where the rooms where located  
“Wait here, I told Marco as I went to one of the tables that wasn’t as packed. Since I was with Marco I looked for ‘Bodt’ searching…..searching…..ser…GOTCHA! Room 1634 in armed bear building.

Du faq?

I returned to Marco who had a questionable look on his face. “Find it?” he asked walking with me to the exit. “Yea we are in room 1634 in armed bear.” I said shrugging finally heading outside. Marco raised an eyebrow. “What?” I nodded “Yea my words exactly.” We headed outside into the snow.  
I nodded my head to the bus that was back outside “Let’s go get our bags.” Grabbing Marco’s hand I pulled him out side, felt so much better than being in that hell pit. “Damn it’s hotter than Satan’s nut sack in there!!” I shouted as Marco’s head snapped and his eyes shot daggers at me. “Ah…uh...Sorry.” I wasn’t allowed to curse unless it’s inside my room. (“Rude to other guests.”) 

Marco was already in front of me heading to the bus, our bags where the most obnoxious colors so we could point them out. Finding Marco’s was my main objective, looking for a neon green duffle bag in this pile was annoying, till I saw a bright obnoxious color. “Found yours.” I shouted tossing it over my shoulder now looking for mine. “I see yours its over here!” Marco shouted as I saw the baby neon blue sticking out of the bottom of a large suitcase. This is some cheerleaders probably, shrugging I tossed it out of my way and tossed my bag on the opposite shoulder. I started heading back into the lodge. 

The sound of Marco’s feet hitting the snow caught my ears first then his panting he then tried to take his bag off my shoulder. “H-Hey Jean can you give me my bag? I can hold it!” Shaking my head I smirked back at him. “Nope, I’m the pack mule this time, Boyfriend points.” I shouted and kept walking.  
Marco finally dealt with me winning while he went over to a map of the living areas. 

Then went to a person behind the desks. I didn’t notice him suddenly behind me. “Got it~” he practically sang out, Holding an actual Key. “And I know how to get there.” Marco’s freckled face turned into a smile. 

“Oh great navigator please…..Show me the way.” I said about to bow down but he grabbed the collar of my hoodie and dragged me under an overpass then into a nice elevator that was HELLA Pact.

Several people who I knew and didn’t know where in there. Marco’s nose turned red from the cold which looked so cute. It took two stops for the elevator to clear out.  
“Cold Rudolph?” I asked as Marco glared at me for a second, then laughed. “Yea just a little bit actually, Prancer.” Oh God we are gonna play a punishment game as soon as we get into our room!  
As the ding sounded and the doors opened we were greeted by green carpet and white walls with several glass windows plastered around.  
“1634……1634 AH! Here we are.” Marco smiled and pushed the key into the lock, then stepping into our room.  
“Home sweet home, well for now that is” Marco smiled as I walked in and closed the door behind me with my foot. It was fairly big for two people, two twin beds in the middle of the room. I finally handed Marco his bag as I pushed mine into the closet, Marco shot me a strange look. “I...I’ll unpack it later promise.” I smirked, He just rolled his eyes at me. He placed his bag onto of the bed closest to the window on the far side of the door.  
The sound of Marco unzipping his bag made my head shoot up. It was quiet for a while, so I made my way to the bed he wasn’t on, just watching him. I never noticed how broad his shoulders where……hm.   
Marco coughed breaking the silence. “So” he began taking out his already folded cloths and putting them into a drawer across from the bed that had a basic T.V on it. “Which bed do you want Jean I’m okay with-?” Marco said, he was avoiding eye contract, his ears where turning red too. “Hah?!” I cut him off, my left eyebrow was cocked up. “What are you saying Marco it was your idea in the first place that we finally get to sleep in the same bed! Don’t get cold feet on me now.” I said moving my hands behind me so I was leaning back a bit, but my legs where dangling off the ledge of the bed.  
Marco shifted so his back was to me. “Well I figured you’d change your mind or something I wouldn’t want your uncomfortable time and all.” His voice was soft as he shifted again and sat on the bed that had most of his things unpacked.  
I immediately shot off the bed I was on and sat next to him. “Hey, now why in the world would I change my mind about that?” He shrugged and kept a strong gaze at his lap. “Marco, baby. Look at me.” Saying so in the softest voices I had he turned his face to meet mine slowly. “We have this whole room to ourselves, we get to be with each other for so long! So let’s enjoy the privacy and make some memories!!” I smiled feeling my own face turn a bit pink. Marco’s was red but he nodded. Laughing slightly. “Fine your right I’m just over thinking it lets un pack.” His freckles stood out more than usual when he was embarrassed. So cute.  
He started getting up from the bed, but I grabbed him and forced him to sit back down, he shot me a questionable look as a ‘hu’ left his slightly chapped lips. I grinned slyly “Oh no Marco, baby not just yet.” The way his eyes widened made me feel like teasing the hell out of him.  
Placing my hand on his shoulder and the other on his freckled cheek I pulled him in to a gentle and soft kiss. He fought against it like usual, but he did try to pull my closer at one point, pulling away we just stared at each other. Marco’s lips felt so warm against mine. I just wanted more.

Pulling Marco closer into a gentler kiss I could only pull him into my mouth, before I knew it his tongue was already inviting itself in, that surprised me but I rubbed mine against his, Fuck this is feels so right. 

I could feel Marco shutter against me, one of his hands where on my chest and the other I couldn’t really say. Feeling tightness in my pants, I finally released his mouth. The sound of us both panting filled the room.

God Marco looked gorgeous like this. His lips slightly parted, breathing heavily as his cheeks where red and that made his freckles stand out.  
Marco noticed me starring I guess and tried to avert his eyes away, fuck I can’t take this.

Pushing Marco against the bed, I heard him shriek out. He looked up at me completely confused and flustered.  
“Je- Jean?” I heard him say quietly. Lowering my head into the crook of his neck I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me in closer. 

“Marco you look so cute like this I can’t hold back….Sorry.” I could feel my face turning red as my hands ran under his shirt as I kissed onto his neck. Sucking onto a sensitive patch near the crook of his neck, I heard his breathing stagger. 

“Jean! AH…” I felt his fingers dig into my back. His chest was arching against my hand. Did he want me to touch him? Fuck I can’t take this.  
I shoved my hands Complete under his shirt and pulled it off over his head, I could feel my eyes moving down his chest. “God Marco, your so cute.” I snickered throwing the shirt over to where he started un packing.

Marco covered his face with his forearms, covering his now red face. “Jean stops its embarrassing!”  
I slowly pushed myself down his stomach, pushing kisses against his chest and his stomach.

His breathing hitched when I got to the hem of his pants, he suddenly propped himself on his elbows. “Wait please not yet!” he practically yelled.  
I started undoing his boxers. “Huh? Why not? The tent here tells me otherwise and that you want more.” Marco’s face turned red. “I…I just I don’t…I’ve never…” Marco didn’t take his eyes off me. 

“Marco we are both virgins okay, I don’t know what I’m doing all I know is that I want you to feel good.” I said softly feeling my ears and face turn red.  
He just blinked at me and sighed. “F...Fine! Go ahead.” Marco pushed his head into the bed. So I slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing the large bulge in his boxers. I lightly pushed my palm against his boxers and feeling him get harder his voice started trembling.  
I’m gonna Enjoy doing this a little too much.


	3. Within their Confides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT 

.  
.  
.

The way he sucked in the air as I sucked on his inner thigh made me ache, the need, the desire to touch him and make him feel good was what was making me ache. As I ran my tongue up his thigh I saw that his energy filled groin twitch. His hands gripping the sheets.

“Jean qu-Stop teasing p…please” he begged with a soft voice, raising an eyebrow I smirked “Alright fine, I’ll get right to it but first….” I ran my tongue over his clothed erection which won me a twitching of hips and him biting his lip. 

Hooking my fingers under his boxers I slowly pulled them down till his appendage was now free, this was the first time I’ve seen his cock, and it made me my own crotch hurt when I saw his twitch and a when a bead of pre-cum was at his tip. My mouth watered as a slid my tongue down his shaft, sucking lightly on the sides, making my way down then back up, Marco was trying so hard not to buck his hips, I finally held them down while my free hand started moving against Marco’s length. God the sounds he made, made my breathing hitch. I swallowed hard when he just stared down at me with a confused and embarrassed look. Taking the base of his cock into my hand and giving it a good long squeeze while I wrapped around it, pressing my tongue against his slit I felt him squirm and suppress his voice, he practically started thrashing till his hand went into my hair. 

Pulling a tight clump of my hair into his fist. “Je-Jean let go if you keep moving your tongue around l-like that and your grip-grip I’ll…”He continued to stammer till I pressed my mouth farther down onto him a pathetic excuse for a whimper died on his lips as his body started to shiver.

“Je…Jean I can’t hold it please p...pull back” he practically begged me and tried pushing me away by the grip he had on my hair, ignoring the pain from my scalp I pressed and drew small circles on the underside of his cock with my tongue he gasped under me and I felt something lukewarm hit the back of my throat I didn’t pull away I just started sucking and that made him moan out rather loud now.   
“Je...Jean sto-stop it...Fee...feels to good …..I….”Marco’s body arched off the bed like a bow then pressed back into it while I swallowed the lukewarm liquid in my mouth, he tasted a bit weird but since it’s Marco’s I don’t care.

We both waited to catch our breaths, Marco still having a rather strong grip on my hair pulled my up to him and pushed his tongue into my awaiting mouth, I pushed my own tongue into his and then explored his mouth, getting an idea I withdrew my tongue and sucked Marco’s on its own, that alone made him squirm. Removing whatever articles of clothing we had left on I looked at Marco’s face he was looking at my now naked frame which made me smirk. “Like what you see freckles?” I teased and he unconsciously nodded then he blushed harder. “Wait I meant um what I thought was.” I could only smile at him he was so cute when he was embarrassed. 

Before I could tell his hands where on my chest which made a shiver go down my spine. His touch was gentle, his hand kept sliding down my front, and I could feel it stop at my stomach, “Jean is it okay if I…. Touch you here?” His hand was gentle as he slowly stroked my cock, shit this felt good. My eyes were studying his face and then my at his hand stroking me slowly, damn…Marco. I could feel my hips buck into his fist, I wanted more, more of his touch. 

The pressure increased as he quickened his pace, I felt my body shutter when his palm rolled over my head. “Ma….Marco” I whimpered once his hand left my groin.

Feeling the bed shift I opened my eyes to see his freckled face near my cock his tongue slides slowly down the under part. “Fuck.” I pulled in a harsh breath, he finally put his soft lips against my warm cock and fuck it felt amazing. He kept his ash brown eyes up at me as his face was so red. His tongue pressed against my head as he slowly took me into his mouth, It was so hot in there that I felt gonna exploded then in his mouth it felt too good.   
I pushed my hand into his hair his eyes not leaving mine. He pushed is tongue around my head as I drew out a low groan. He closed his eyes slowly as he swallowed around me, pulling his head closer I bucked my hips into him causing him got gag, 

“Ma-Marco I’m I’m-“shivering he sucked harder against me causing my knees to buckle cumming into his throat. He kept sucking against me then he pulled away I was still shooting when he did and some landed on his face. He looked so erotic like that. 

“Gah…..God, Marco…”Moaning softly I brushed my fingers into his hair. He looked up at me with my cum on his lips and cheek.  
“J-Jean.” He sighed looking up at me.

He began to cough.” Oh God Marco I’m sorry “I huffed and he only smiled licking his lips clean. “It’s fine since it’s yours it taste good.” He sat up and I couldn’t help but stare at him he looked so…amazing like this. Swallowing thickly I moved my hand to his hair then onto his lips. Bringing him close I kissed his neck he wiggled under me. 

“J-Jean is it okay if we…”he trailed off, he was whipping my goop off his face. Then mouthed bathroom his face was to red for me not to stare. “You wanna take a shower?” I asked with a confused face.

“Well uhm…Not alone together with you I mean.” He tried hiding his face in my neck.  
“Ah okay sure….Marco.” I started that hade his head shift. He answered with an ‘hmm’ that resonated in my ear.

Snaking my arm under him I picked him up bridal style, he held onto me for dear life it seemed but he didn’t thrash. I place him on the counter of the bathroom, as he washed his face was off with a damp rag as I started the water. 

Turning back to face Marco he looked like a god damn angel! The way the lights in the bathroom hit the steam setting on the mirror and how he was sitting fuck I’m in love! I’m so lucky!

He noticed me starring and blushed, moving on the counter, his long legs couldn’t reach the ground so I found it in my best interests as I slowly approached him to nestle my hips into his and planting a kiss on his soft lips. His legs on each side of me wrapped around me, bringing me closer, and his soft freckled hand went up my chest then settled on my shoulders.

My hands explored his back, my hands moving slowly down his spine as my thumb hit a rather sensitive spot that made Marco twitch abit. Relishing in the way he moaned against my tongue when my hand pressed against his freckled ass. He pulled away first and I smirked nibbling on his earlobe, feeling his cock harden.  
“Ah ready for round two?” I smirked. Looking at the back of his head in the reflection in the mirror and he barley nodded a his arms stayed wrapped around my neck so I decided to move my hands down under his thighs and I picked him up like that, the sudden pressure of his body crashing against my cock felt like nothing I’ve ever felt before. 

Marco squeaked and held onto me to dear life as I stepped into the shower and pressed his back against the tile wall as extremely hot water fell onto us. Marco ran his hands up the back of my neck and kissed my fore head then my cheek then down to my lips, I sat down still holding Marco so he was now in my lap but he was still pressed against the wall. Pulling away from him I could feel his hands going down my back, a spring of pain went throe me when his hand went over a scar…..He felt it and looked hurt. “Did I-I-?” I asked and I looked at him my hair already getting wet. “Shit no you didn’t! That’s been there for a long time.” I reassured him, his expression turned soft as his hair started to matt against his face.

We both stood up and I pushed him lightly under first, he didn’t fight it. I just watched as beads of water trickled down his back, following one in particular that went all the way down to his cute little ass. It stopped at his cheek. He turned around to see me starring and he went red and poked it out more hesitantly. “God Marco your gonna....make this hard for me aren’t you?” I breathed out and only smiled. “Maybe.” 

“Well might as well turn this into a game.” I smirked and pushed against him my chest against his back my cock was just under his.   
Pushing Marco so his fore head was resting against the tile on the wall along with his hand, his ass poking out oh so much, and his body made a perfect 90 degree angle.  
“Stay exactly like that or.” I thought of something he’d hate “Or else you lose the ability to sleep in my bed tonight.” I smirked and turned the dial that was in front of him to cold and he let out a shriek.

Smirking I got on my knees licked my lips, and placed my hands on Marco’s hips, bringing myself to his tight little entrance I pushed my tongue around it then slowly pushed it inside. What I one from it was a body shake from Marco and a cute groan. I pushed my tongue in as far is it could go then lapped around. Making sure to breathe out of my mouth ever once in a while (made Marco buck) I made note of each place I touched with my tongue that made Marco push back searching for his prostate. I was about to give up till i pulled on his hips and the tip of my tongue brushed something that made Marco release the loudest noise I’ve heard from him this whole time. 

“Hraaa! Je….Jean Not there not!” The twitch of his legs, they kept shivering. The sound of him panting and water falling. I pushed one of my hands onto his cock and that made him jump slightly. I withdrew my tongue and stood up pulling Marco back up to standing. I licked at his neck as he tried to move the dial to something other than cold.  
“Jean wait…..Cold…” He said as I finally released him. “Oh sorry.” I said and stepped back as he turned the water on hot. Really hot. 

Exhaling I sat down on the tile ground and Marco followed with a worried expression. 

“Jean are you okay?” I heard him and placed a hand on his cheek.  
“Yes Freckles I’m okay just trying to hold back in here.” I spoke with a red face and looked away from Marco’s gaze.   
“Jean. Don’t, uhm…Don’t hold back…” Marco pushed me down so I was laying down. “WA-What do you need me to do Jean.” His voice was shaky when he spoke that time.   
“If I tell you are you gonna do it?” I asked with a grin, and he slowly nodded.

“Well I need you to take your middle finger and enter yourself.” I grinned, and his face turned red.  
“What why would I?!” 

“Well you did say you where gonna do it.” I looked up at him.

He only sighed and nodded moving one of his hands behind him I couldn’t see but I saw when he pushed in and he shivered, he looked down at me. “Now?

Smirking growing evil. “Move it in and out till your use to it.” I said studying his face. 

As time passed his body kept shivering. “WA…..What do I do when I’m used to it?” he spoke softly. 

I sat up and put my hand on his butt cheek. I pressed my lips against his ear, “Think of me doing it next as you push in another finger.” I squeezed one of his cheeks and he squeaked and bit my shoulder. 

I leaned to turn the water off and he clung to me. “Je...Jean….” The way he moaned my name made something in me snap.

I pulled his hand away from his tight hole and pushed two of my finger in which made him dig his nails into my back and he pulled down. I could tell I was gonna have long red marks on my back…

I pushed another finger in when I found his prostate again, he bit into my shoulder harder than the last time. Then I felt sucking and muffled noises coming while his body pressed against mine. I released my fingers from his pucker hole and he practically whimpered.

“Marco? Do…..Do you wanna dry off and go get in the bed?” I asked and he nodded and pressed his lips against mine suddenly sucking on my bottom lip.

“I’m not done with you Kirstein.” He said as my lip left his teeth.


End file.
